Adventure through Kanto!
by FlameIce77
Summary: A boy wakes up to an abrupt one night, only to be woken up by the one and only Professor Oak. Before he could ask many questions, however, he gets himself caught up into the actual Pokemon world! During his journey he will face many problems; including navigational problems, taking care of demented animals, and... gender change? Rated T for those who don't like gender change XP.


**An Adventure through Kanto!**

_DISCLAIMER: (Please note that all Pokémon-related material belongs to its respective owner. All of the other characters are fictional, and any relations to any real events are purely coincidental. If I missed anything, well please don't sue me)_

**Prologue; Creepy Professor**

"Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

"… ughhh… what.?" I groaned as I sat up from my bed. I looked around my room to see where the voice was coming from. "Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary." I thought to myself. I decided to ignore the voice and go back to sleep when suddenly I was face to face with an old man in a white lab coat. Even though it was dark, I could still see his gray hair, shining black eyes, and his wrinkly face; which was more disturbing to look at the more you stared at it.

"God, who the heck are you?" I asked, shocked by the fact that this grandpa somehow ninja'd into my room without waking up my parents.

"My name is Professor Oak, and I'm here to talk to you about these wonderful creatures called Pokémon!" He said with a smile.

"Freaking, get out of my house!" I yelled at him

"But enough about that" He said, totally ignoring me. "Let's learn a bit about you; are you a boy, or are you a girl?"

"Are you blind?!" I screamed "What do I look like to you? A girl!?"

"So you're a girl then," He said "Would you tell me your name?"

I was flustered. Some creepy old idiot decided to sneak into my room, ask about my apparent gender, and ask about my name. Who the heck does this guy think he is? Is he a rapist? Is he planning to kill me? And where the hell were my parents?

"Really, now?!" I yelled "Do you really think I would tell you my freaking name?!"

"So your name is Rea-Lily, is it?" He asked me.

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" I screeched.

"Okay, Rea-Lily!" He continued, totally unaware of my shouting "Your very own Poké-legend is about to unfold! A world full of dream and adventure wait for you! Let's go!"

As if on cue, a flash of bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blinded me. It seemed to fill up my entire room. I started to panic. What the heck is going on here? What in the world is he talking about? The more I tried to think about it, the harder it became to concentrate. The white light seemed to be piercing my brain as I was thinking; almost as if a thousand invisible needles were being jabbed into mind. The pain was growing and growing; getting so intense to the point where I couldn't take it much longer. I let out a final scream for help before I mind suddenly went blank…

**Chapter 1: This isn't my house!**

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding again and again, shaken by the recent events; or was it just a dream? It felt so real, yet something like that could've never happened… I decided to disregard the whole thing and forget about it. It obviously must've been a dream, I said to myself. I decided to get out of bed, when I looked around the room I was in.

"What the heck… This isn't my room!" I thought. The room was a lot bigger than my previous one, but that wasn't the shocking part. The walls were covered in pink hearts and horses, while the floor had a big, round rug on it. The rug looked like some kind of ball, with the top part being red, and the bottom part being white. I looked around a bit more, and found a small TV, a GameCube console, a pink desk with a matching bookshelf, a huge white wardrobe, and a Toshiba laptop; all of which I never seen in my entire life.

"What is all of this?" I asked myself. The room seemed to give off a creepy atmosphere. Out of curiosity, I decided to get up and check out the wardrobe. When I opened the doors, I was surprised; it was filled with clothes that would probably fit a girl, probably about 10 years old. It felt uncomfortable to just stay there, so I decided to leave; that is, if I could leave. I searched for a possible exit, and I found one; a small, but regular door. I headed straight for that door and opened it, only to realize that it was a door to a bathroom.

"That's odd" I thought to myself. "I never had a bathroom connecting to my room".

It was then that I caught sight of the mirror. It wasn't exactly huge, but it was more than enough to capture my reflection. It was strange, however; it didn't show my reflection at all. All I saw in the mirror was a girl, no more than 11 years old, wearing a white skirt, blue shirt, and a white hat. She had black eyes, pony-tailed yellow hair, stood about 5'3, and was actually pretty skinny. The girl in the reflection looked about as surprised as I was, and it didn't seem like a coincidence. I waved my hand towards the reflection, and she mimicked me. I lifted my foot into the air, and she did the same. Suddenly, the truth hit me like a truck. I was a girl; a ten-years-old little girl trapped in some foreign house who-knows-where. Once I went off that note, I couldn't stop worrying. Does my family know where I am? Am I going to be here forever? Am I trapped inside this body? Am I alone here? The realization of the fact that I was alone also struck me pretty hard. Soon, I started to have a mental breakdown.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" I breathed out. Now that I thought about it, my voice also sounded like an eleven-years-old girl's voice. How did I not notice?  
"What the heck is going on?" I thought "Where am I? What do I do? What's going on here? Where is everyone?" These thoughts circled around my head, tormenting me as I debated about the answer, until I suddenly heard a voice.

"Rea-Lily~" Called the voice. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

The voice seemed to be coming from a floor below me. It didn't sound familiar, yet it sounded kind and somewhat motherly. Maybe it was my mom calling me to wake up, since I usually keep a strict schedule when it comes to getting up. But what will she think when she sees me like this? Will she accept me? Will she freak out? After pondering about it for a minute or two, I decided to just go through with it; it wasn't like I could keep this secret from her forever…

I was wondering how I would even get to her, considering that she was probably below me, when I saw another door across the room. I headed towards the door, and opened it. There wasn't any other door leading to any other room; just a single staircase leading downwards. As I made my way down, I could hear my mom humming. I decided put on a happy face to lessen the shock for her. I mean, what kind of mom wouldn't be shocked to find their only son turned into a girl? When I reached the end of the stairs, I saw a pretty basic 1st floor of any house, except for the fact that the kitchen and the living room were basically one room. It looked conceivable enough to me; if you excluded those occasional red-and-white ball decorations here and there. I finally turned towards my mom to say hi, only to realize that a total stranger was cooking at the stove. She certainly had a motherly figure, but she still looked nothing like my mom. The woman must've heard me, because she turned around and said "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Now you can imagine at this point I wasn't really having a good day, considering the fact I suddenly woke up as an underage girl in an anonymous house. The least I was expecting was some comfort from my mom. When I saw this woman, however, trying to impersonate the only thing I was looking forward to, I literally blew it. I screamed so loud I almost busted my own eardrums.

"Who the heck are you?" I squealed "What do you sick people want to do with me?"

"Rea-Lily dear, did you have a nightmare?" She asked "It's alright now. You're with your mom now"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" I screamed "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Come on honey," she said, totally unaware of my outburst "eat your eggs. They're getting cold."

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I ran straight for the front door. As I flung open the door and ran outside, I immediately stopped in my tracks.

"What the…." I said. I was apparently in some small town consisting of 3 plain- looking houses and one gigantic laboratory. I couldn't see any markets, shops, schools, or anything. I looked past the whole neighborhood and found out that it was surrounded with thick, almost impenetrable trees, except for the north side; which was covered in tall grass. I stood there, trying to absorb these new surroundings, until I realized what I was doing out there. I needed to escape this place.

**Chapter 2: Oak's Laboratory**

Everyone I met so far seemed insane, and I had no intention to stay there any longer. There seemed to be only one way out, and it was toward those patches of tall grass. I sucked up my guts, ready for whatever maybe in there, and made a mad dash for it. I was almost able to reach it when suddenly someone grabbed me by the shoulders, promptly stopping me from my escape. I expected it to be that woman, ready to give me a beating or something, so I braced myself.

"Don't go into the tall grass, Rea-Lily!" The voice exclaimed. "It's too dangerous to go in without a Pokémon!"

I recognized that voice; it sounded too familiar to be able to forget. I turned around and confirmed to myself who it was; Professor Oak.

"Let go of me!" I yelled "you're hurting my shoulder!"

"Hmm… I know!" He said, once again ignoring me "Here, I'll give you a Pokémon to go on an adventure with! Follow me!"

He tightly grabbed my arm with his old hands, and started dragging me to his lab. I tried to loosen his grip, but it was no use. Maybe if I was a 15 year-old boy, like I WAS, I could've done it, but in this state there was no way.

"HELP ME!" I yelped "SOMEBODY SAVE ME, PLEASE!" It was no use. Either the other people couldn't hear me, or they're in cahoots with this 'Professor' as well. He opened the door to his lab, dragged me inside, and slammed the door behind him. The lab smaller and brighter then I expected, with some advanced machines here and there. Other than about one or two scientists, the only other person there was a boy, about my age, standing next to a table. The table had three of those red-and-white balls on it, each with a respective label. Oak finally decided to let go of me, and I stumbled and fell. The boy cruelly laughed at me as I made a move to stand up. I took a better look at the boy, only to realize that he vaguely resembles the professor. The only difference I noticed was that his hair was brown instead of gray, he wore a blue shirt and black pants, and he had a yellow and green necklace. I was about to give that boy a piece of my mind, but couldn't because Oak started talking again.

"Okay. Here I have three Pokémon for you in these Pokeballs. You can choose one of your choice. This Pokémon will be your partner until it, well, dies."

"I don't want your stupid Pokémon!" I cried. "Let me go home, you old fart!"

"Gramps, why'd you let a stupid girl get a Pokémon? She obviously doesn't deserve one"

I shot the kid a look, saying 'you better shut up'. Who does this kid think he is anyways?

"Take your time Rea-Lily" said Professor Oak "These are rare Pokémon, you see."

"Damnit." I sighed. "If I choose one of these stupid 'Pokémons', will you let me go?"

"Take your time Rea-Lily" repeated Professor Oak "These are rare Pokémon, you see."

"Ughh" I grunted, as I grabbed the nearest ball to me labeled 'Charmander'.

"Ahhh, so you chose Charmander. He is very hard to raise, you know." Marveled Oak.

"I don't give a damn. Just let me leave." I snapped back.

The snotty boy beside me chose a Pokeball that was labeled 'Squirtle'.

"I'm taking this one then, gramps." Said the boy, with a smile on his face.

"Of course you can, ummm… What's his name again, Rea-Lily?" asked Oak

I couldn't believe. This so called 'professor' can't even remember the name of his own grandson. Considering how blunt most of the people were around here, and the fact that this kid seemed like a total douche, I decided to make the most out of it.

"I think his name is Derpface, now that you mention it." I said with an innocent smile

"Ahh, yes!" remarked Oak. "I remember now! His name is Derpface!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing, considering how easily this idiot believed me. The boy seemed extremely agitated. I even saw his face turn red, and visible steam fume out of his ears.

"Gramps! What the heck!?" He cried. "Do you really think my name is Derpface, let alone the fact that you forgot it in the first place?!"

I decided this would be a good time to leave; while they were busy. Before I could, however, Derpface caught me by the shoulder.

"Battle me now" he said, anger written all over his face.

"What, you mean like a fist fight, or battleship, or something like that?" I asked

"No, no, no, you idiot! I mean fight with our Pokémon!" He said with a snooty attitude. Clearly he enjoyed making fun of me.

"Phh, I'm not wasting any time on you. You aren't freaking worth it anyways. I just need to get out of this dump" I bit back.

"What's the matter, girlie?" He jeered. "You scared? I thought as much." He gave a huff, turned his back to me, and walked towards the exit.  
Right at that moment I couldn't think of anything that was more annoying than that boy. All I wanted to do was to beat him up and kick him into his place.

"Hey, Derpface!" I called. He turned around, surprised by my sudden change of attitude.

"I'll make you eat those words, you snob" I taunted "Just don't cry."

**Chapter 3: First Battle! Versus Derpface**

"Alright then." Derpface said with a sneer. "I choose you, Squirtle!" He threw his Pokeball into the air, and right before it hit the ground, the Pokeball opened in a flash of white light. The light seemed to materialize into some kind of turtle-like monster. It was small, no taller than about a foot, really. It had a brown shell, stubby yet sturdy arms and legs, and a round head. When that thing fully materialized out from the ball, it looked me straight in the eyes, and said _"Squirtle, Squirtle!"_

Now right here, I did what most people would probably do in this situation. My eyes bulged out, my mouth fell open, and, well, I screamed my heart out. I ran to the corner and tried to hide from that monster. Sure, it was only 1 foot tall, but monsters don't have to be big in order to kill you. That thing just sure looked like a turtle, but I knew deep inside that thing was probably ready to eat my flesh. I shivered at that thought.

"Hahahahahaaha!" I turned towards Derpface, only to see him sprawling on the floor, holding his stomach in order to contain the laughter.

"Shut up!" I yelled "I-I was just surprised, you loser!"

"Hahahaha! That was so funny!" Derpface gasped, holding this belly "Aahhaahaha! Y-you ran from this little thing! Hahahhaaahaha!"

"I wasn't afraid!" I retorted "It's not like you can win me or anything anyway!"

"I bet you can't, crybaby scared-y cat!" Derpface goaded.

"Oh yeah?!" I said, clutching the Pokeball that was in my hands "I'll show you! Go-"

I suddenly hesitated. What if something worse comes out of this Pokeball, something that I just can't handle? I mean, that Squirtle thing looks scary enough, but what if something worse come out of this one? What if it turns around and eats my head?

"What's wrong, Rea-Lily?" he jeered "Scared of your own Pokémon too? HA! What a loser!"

"Am not!" I yelped "Go, my Pokémon!" I threw my Pokeball into the air in the same fashion that Derpface did. Sure enough, the Pokeball opened up with a flash of light. The light seemed to materialize into something completely different than Squirtle. With a yellow belly, orange body, stubby head, and a tail with a flame at its tip, it looked like a 1 foot, orange Tyrannosaurs Rex. I was stunned; I wasn't expecting anything like it. When the light disappeared, the thing looked straight at me, and said _"Charmander, Char!"._

Now when I said that something worse could come out of the ball, well, I was right. That think was a descendent of a baby Godzilla on fire. I didn't care if he was supposed to be my partner, or at least that's what Oak said, I wasn't about to get killed by this blood thirsty reptile. I literally screeched as loud as I could and made a mad dash for the exit, arms flailing and all. I had to get out of that place; just away from that gruesome dinosaur. I almost made it out too, until I heard Derpface laughing again, this time even more loudly than before.

"AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! LOOK AT REA-LILY RUN AGAIN! AFRAID OF HER OWN POKÉMON TOO! AHAHAHAH THIS IS TOO FUNNY, JUST TOO FUNNY!"

That was my last straw with him. I never met a more annoying human in the entirety of my existence. After hearing that laugh, I instantly forgot about all of my fears, turned around, stomped back to Derpface, and yelled straight at his face.

"IT WAS JUST A-AN EXCERSISE! KNOW WHEN TO GET SERIOUS!"

"You're so stupid, you know that Rea-Lily?" He mocked "You act a lot worse than a two-years-old baby would!"

"ENOUGH TRASH TALK! LET'S FIGHT NOW!" I screamed

"Alright, girlie" he scorned "Let's see if you're a useless crybaby or a crybaby who can at least use her Pokémon. Go Squirtle! Use Tackle!"

_"Squirt, Squirtle!" _said the Squirtle, as it started dashing straight towards Charmander.

"Crap. Uhhh, Charmander, get out of the way!" I commanded. Charmander obeyed, and jumped to the side just in time to dodge the Tackle. Squirtle tumbled as he missed, and crashed into the ground. The turtle seemd injured, but relentlessness seemed to fuel these monsters further. The way they were fighting each other disgusted me a bit; they both seemed to show no mercy whatsoever. I suddenly realized that I had an opening on this turtle, but I didn't know what to tell Charmander. What is he able to do?

"Uhh, Charmander, use… uh, Tackle, too?"

The Charmander turned around with a questioning look. Derpface just laughed again.

"HA-HA! You don't even know what he can do, do you? Squirtle, use Tail Whip!"

The turtle got back on his feet and lunged towards Charmander. He used his tail and slapped Charmander repeatedly across the face. Charmander stumbled back, dazed, but not down.

"Crap, what the heck can Charmander use? Uh, Charmander! Attack it, somehow…"

The Charmander immediately ran towards Squirtle, and used its claws to scratch it right on its body. Squirtle merely smirked, as if he barely even felt it. Charmander was stunned.

"Again Charmander, Again!" I yelled

Charmander obeyed yet again, throwing out scratches after scratches to no avail. Charmander was soon worn-out, exhausted by its own efforts. Derpface was laughing yet again.

"Ahaha! That Charmander is so weak; he can't do anything to my Pokémon!"

"Shut up, shut up!" I screamed desperately. "Charmander, come on! Keep it up!"

Charmander sat on the ground, too tired to even move another claw. Squirtle was standing over it, laughing.

"Let's finish this Squirtle, Tackle, Now!"

Squirtle got in his stance, and rammed straight into Charmander's chest. The wind was knocked right out of its breath, and it flew straight at me. Its little body hit like a ton of bricks, and I was blown away by the impact. I crashed into the wall with it; with the pain reverberating throughout my entire body. How could a monster so small display such power? It's impossible!

"Hah! You're a useless baby after all! You were so bad that match! I can't believe you can be so pathetic!" He sneered. "You're not worth my time anymore. Smell ya later, baby!"

Derpface walked up with his head high, laugh proudly as he stomped out of the lab with his Squirtle. I was devastated. How did I lose to him? There's no way he could be better than me! Anger started to boil up within me; that must be a fluke! I'm going to get revenge on him someday. Next time we battle, I'll win him for sure! Oak suddenly reappeared behind me. Where he was and what he was doing during that battle, I have no idea.

"It's okay Rea-Lily!" he remarked. "We live and learn through our defeats. For now, since you don't really know where to go next, why don't you head over to Viridian City? I heard that they have an especially strong trainer there called a gym leader."

Hearing his voice made me snap back into reality. What was I doing? I just need to go home, that's all! Why was I even fighting that idiot anyway? A new type of anger filled me up. I faced directly towards Oak, and said to him sternly;

"Listen here, Oak. I just want to head home. I don't want to be here anymore. None of this fake mom stuff, none of this being-a-girl stuff, none of this Pokémon stuff, and, most of all, NONE OF YOUR CRAP!"

Professor Oak finally gave a sign of recognition. He looked me slowly in the eyes, opened his mouth, and started to say; "It's okay Rea-Lily! We live and learn through our defeats. For now, since you don't really know where to go next, why don't you head over to Viridian City? I heard that they have an especially strong trainer there called a gym leader."

I just stood, there, speechless. What the hell is wrong with this old guy? Is he mentally insane, or is he deliberately doing this just to make me even madder? Well, if he was trying to tick me off, then he certainly won me over. That was my last straw with him, too. I couldn't hold back my anger any longer. I really let loose onto this grandpa.

**Chapter 4: The Game Begins**

"SCREW YOU OAK!" I screeched. "YOU FREAKING STUPID EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! I HOPE YOU FREAKING ROT AND DIE IN THIS BUILDING! I'M LEAVING THIS GOD-FORSAKEN DUMP!" I gave Oak a good hard kick in the shin as I stomped out towards the exit. Oak didn't even seem fazed, which ticked me off even more. I pushed the door open, and stomped back over to the patch of tall grass towards the north part of this 'town'. Right before I could enter it, however, I heard a familiar cry behind me;

_"Char, Charmander!" _I turned around to see that the orange lizard followed me all the way here.

"Get lost, you idiot" I snapped. "I'm going home, and you're not welcome"

_"Char Char... char Charmander char." _It replied. It looked so sad and lonely; I almost gave in to it, before I realized that this must be part of their game. They must be using this reptile to get me to stay here. Well, I wasn't going to fall for that.

"Leave me alone, Charmander! You're not welcome to follow!" I replied angrily, as I stepped into one of the patches of grass. Almost immediately I stopped. As I looked past the tall grass, all I could see was miles and miles of land seemingly stretching all the way out into the horizon. There was a small, yellow road in the acreage. There was also a sign pitched up nearby, pointing towards the path saying "Welcome to Route 1, Follow path to Viridian City". I couldn't believe it. Is this some kind of sick joke? The only path I thought that could lead me home was a pathway into a deeper part of their sick world. I couldn't take it. I broke down right there, crying my eyes out. I hugged my legs and sat in a crouching position inside the grass. My tears were dropping on my skirt, but I couldn't have cared less.

The Charmander slowly walked up to me, and put one of its hands on my back. I turned towards the Charmander, and it smiled at me. It actually looked pretty cute once you got used to it. I picked up the Charmander and hugged it. It felt so warm near my body, and I couldn't help but smile. I put the Charmander back down, finally making a decision. So, they want me to play this sick game, huh? They want me to defeat that snot Derpface and defeat that gym leader too, is that right? Then I'll follow their rules for now; I'll do as they say. Who knows, maybe after I finish playing their 'game', I might be able to go home.

The Charmander was poking me again, and I turned to look. It was handing me its Pokeball, with its name and distinctive marking on it. I gently took the Pokeball from him, and tapped his head with it. The Pokeball opened up, turned Charmander back into a ball of light, and pulled it in before the ball snapped shut. I looked at the Pokeball, smiling to myself in secret. Maybe this 'game' they're forcing on me won't be so bad after all. Who knows, it might even be fun. I finally got up, shoved the Pokeball into my pocket, and headed straight down the path. I was ready for whatever these sick people would throw at me.

**End of Part One. **

12


End file.
